


forever

by cutestufflou



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutestufflou/pseuds/cutestufflou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis and harry are kidnapped at the age of 3 and 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forever

"best friends?" louis giggled. harry nodded. "best friends forever louis!" harry said. harry was 3 and louis was 5. they were bestfriends though. forever. 

"mom! me and harry are going outside!" louis called out to his mom. "be careful boys! ill call you in when diners ready!" with that louis and harry went outside. "do you wanna go in the front or the backyard?" louis asked. harry shrugged. louis knew that he wasnt allowed in the frontyard after a certain time but he shrugged and went into the front. harry followed. they were playing until it got dark. louis' mom still never called them in so they continued to play. a few minutes a strange van rolled up with two strange men inside. louis and harry were cuddled up by a tree, harry was sleeping. louis tried to pick harry up and carry him inside because he knew he shouldnt talk to stranger. "boys" one of the men said. louis turned around and saw the man. louis grew frightened. he tried his best to get harry and him inside but he was scared. his little legs wouldnt carry him. "mom!" louis screamed, causing harry to wake up in his arms. "come along boys" the men said and picked them up. louis kicked and screamed trying to break free. harry cried for his mom, cried for jay, cried for anyone. "help!" the boys cried. but they were screaming and no one could hear. 

louis and harry woke up in a dark room. a very cold dark room. "louis.." harry said. "shh baby boy, i got you" louis said holding harry. "hush now close your eyes and go to sleep, everything will be okay." louis said. hopefully everything will be okay. harry nodded and cuddled into his arms. "night louis." "night harry." louis said as he kissed his forehead.  
***  
the next morning the strange men took louis and harry upstairs to have breakfast. the men were listening to the radio, when something caught louis' ear. "amber alert: louis tomlinson age 5. and harry styles age 3. both were last seen playing together at the tomlinson's house. if seen please call this number." louis' eyes went wide. 'thats me and harry our familys are looking for us' louis thought. "h-how long are we staying here, sir?" louis asked. the men shrugged. "your never getting out" he replied. harry's eyes went wide and began to water with tears. louis rubbed his back. 'they cant keep us here. mommy will find us soon' louis thought to himself. the men took the boys downstairs and locked the doors. "theres gotta be someway out of here" louis said as he tried to open a window. he tried to do everything to get him and harry out of here. nothing worked. louis became frustrated and cried. he didnt wanna be here. he wanted his mommy. he wanted his teddy bear. he wanted everything back to normal. harry saw louis crying and ran over to him. "lou boo" harry said softly. louis looked at him with wide eyes. harry frowned and hugged louis tightly. "forever" harry said. louis smiled.  
***  
meanwhile back at home anne and jay sat down in jay's living room. "this is all my fault" jay said with sad eyes. anne rubbed her back "no no, its no ones fault." jay burst out crying. she wanted her son home. her happiness, the little ball of sunshine, the only boy she knew with loads of energy. anne tried to stay strong. someone had to stay strong, right? anne went to make some tea. jay turned on the tv but of course the news was about harry and louis. she turned off the tv and helped anne make tea. when where the boys gonna be home? are they gonna come home?  
***  
louis was only 5 but he acted tough, heck he was really strong for his age! when the men came down to hurt them, louis took all the punches and kicks. he didnt wanna see harry get hurt. after all harry was only 3. when the men went upstairs and locked the doors harry cried. "louis! you cant do that! you scared me. dont do that. please." harry sobbed. louis rubbed his back and kissed his curls. "im okay. youre okay." he said. harry nodded and sniffled. "do you think our mommys know where gone?" harry asked with wide eyes. louis nodded. "there looking for us and there trying they really are." louis said. harry nodded. "goodnight lou." 

-1 month-

its been a month since they went missing. they went missing in august its now september. louis was supposed to be starting kindergarten. louis' birthday is in a few months. but there still here. louis had a lot of bruises and scars from the scary men. harry had a few cuts too. 'why did they hurt us? where just kids' louis thought. harry was holding louis' hand and they sat there in silence. but it was fine, it felt right. they suddenly heard bangs upstairs and things clattering. harry whimpered. "shh everythings alright" louis said as he kissed his cheek. the basement door opened and louis and harry cuddled closer holding onto eachother for dear life. a tall blonde man came down. "hello boys" he said with a irish accent. louis and harry stared at him not knowing if he was good or bad. "im officer horan, me and my friend officer malik are here to save you!" "really? youre not gonna hurt us?" louis asked. he shook his head saying 'no'. louis nodded. officer horan picked them both up and out them on his hips and walked upstairs. "this is might be scary yet fun just bare with me yeah?" officer horan spoke. the boys nodded. "well your gonna be riding in the police car to the police department and you get to see your family you ready boys?" he asked. louis and harry nodded and rushed into the police car excited to see their familys.  
***  
"louis!" jay cried running towards louis scooping him up and kissing him all over. she gasped when she saw all his bruises and scars and cuts and even his black eye. "baby boy what happend?" she asked tears welling in her eyes. louis didnt know how to respond so he just cuddled into her.  
"harry baby!" anne cried while harry ran over to her. she frowned seeing his cuts but she kissed harry on his cheek.  
"louis and harry detective payne would like to speak to you" officer malik said. louis and harry followed him.

"hello boys, sit" detective payne said with a warm smile. the boys did as told. "im gonna ask you a few questions and you answer is that okay?" he asked. the boys nodded. "okay well did the men hurt you?" payne asked. harry and louis nodded. "they hurt louis more though." harry said. detective payne nodded with a sad look in his eyes. he continued asking questions. after they were done harry asked "why did they hurt us? why us? were just kids? they really hurt us." harry whimpered and began sobbing. louis rubbed his back and detective payne picked him and brought him to anne. that night louis and harry went home and slept in their soft beds. but it wasnt over.  
***  
after a few weeks louis and harry had to go to court so the me could be in jail. they won with help from detective payne, and officer horan and malik. the men went to jail and louis and harry were recovering from the scary things they saw. anne and jay took care of them. every once in awhile louis would have nightmares of him being taken away but everything got better because he saw harry in his dream. everything was better with harry.  
***  
louis and harry were now on the playground playing around when harry tripped and hurt his knee. harry cried. louis comforted him. louis went to kiss his cheek when harry quickly moved his head and louis' mouth accidently kissed harry's. "oh." louis said. harry giggled and played with his fingers. "i love you louis" "i love you too harry." "forever" harry said. "forever" louis repeated. "forever" they said at once.

**Author's Note:**

> wow sorry this sucked but i tried lol. :)


End file.
